Judge Mia (TV Show)
Judge Mia is a loose-format, fictional court show featuring judge Mama Mia Redford in small claims court. The series is distributed by Judge Mia Network, a division of Stuffie Studios. Since premiering in 1308, the show has been the ratings leader in courtroom-themed, reality-based shows. The show was renewed for an eleventh season, but went on a hiatus because they couldn't keep up. Finally, the show was cancelled in 1322, but then granted a farewell season due to fans' complaints. History After getting a Monkey's Degree in Prejudice, Judge Mia decided to start her own court show. The first episode was filmed and premiered in 1308, starting Season 1. After the pilot aired, the show's popularity skyrocketed overnight. At first, the show was only scheduled to air on one Samu station, SNN Channel 4, but later became its own channel, the Judge Mia Network. Meanwhile, the Samus had caught Miamania, and the Furrians and Ells wanted in on the action, too. The show was broadcast on eight different tv stations in three different countries, calling for two more episodes. Soon after, Judge Mia produced its first special: Judge Mia's Thanksgiving. The premier of the new special was like pouring a tank of gasoline into a campfire; now the entire continent had caught Miamania. A DVD for Season 1 was scheduled, but technical issues prevented it from ever reaching store shelves. Season 2 premiered in all three countries in 1309, which brought in two new episodes, including A Very Mia Christmas. The show received its own spinoff, The Bananomanomans, after Season 3 premiered. The Bananomanomans aired one episode and has been on hiatus for 5 'years. Soon after Season 3 premiered in 1310, Judge Mia was notified by the Copyright Department of Furria that A Very Mia Christmas had copyright issues, due to Mia and Fransisco singing "Baby, It's Cold Outside" by Moony Furry and CamCam Builda. The department shut down Mia's website and PooTube channel for three days. Miamania had died down, and stuffies around the world wondered "has Mia lost her spunk?" Judge Mia Network almost shut down the franchise forever. Judge Mia's PooTube channel never recovered from the incident, but the website publishes the latest episode on the front page and JMN has created a stand-alone video website for episodes of Judge Mia and The Bananomanomans. Season 4 was produced in 1312, and Season 5 in 1313. A movie was planned for the end of Season 5, but production was pushed back. Season 6 began with dramatic changes to the show's format, including a new opening, credits at the end, and the new segment Ask Mia. JMN began creating an all-new JMN website in this season. Before the premier of Season 7, Judge Mia was granted a new spin-off, now featuring the fan's favorite, Buck! Postcards from Buck filmed three episodes, but only one has aired on JMN. Production and Structure World The show's setting is the fictional city of Yonkers. The entire time frame of the show spans 1 year and 5 monthsMia and Fransisco got married in Season 4, and their one year anniversary was in Season 11, meaning Season 4 - Season 11 was one year in the show. That's 7 seasons, and their is 11 seasons in all, so just add the leftover though in real life, it ran for 15 stuffie-years. Structure The court show acquires cases by having people contact them via email or phone number. Most cases are not scripted. Because ''Judge Mia ''is a loose-format show, there is not designated length for episodes. Recordings and Airings Judge Mia flies to Samutropolis in her private jet to film on Mondays and Wednesdays. New episodes air on Furrian stations the night after, or the next morning. Sometimes Mia is booked, though, and no episodes are produced that week. Specials are usually filmed within the vicinity of Samutropolis-Yonkers, although the film crew does travel to specific locations if specific scenery is required. Altogether, there are usually three to six new episodes per season for Judge Mia. Stations air re-runs of Judge Mia while waiting for the latest episode. Reception The Judge Mia TV Show has received mostly positive reviews, especially in its earlier seasons. The biggest complaint that Mia fans and critics share is "too many specials." Judge Mia insists that it's her show and she'll do it her way. The Judge Mia Network replies by saying everything's fine if the specials do not outweigh the regular episodes. Episodes Judge Mia episodes range from three minutes to twenty-three minutes. The normal episodes were all planned to be around six minutes each, but in the latter seasons most can be four to ten minutes. The specials are around seven to thirteen minutes with the exception of A Very Mia Christmas, which is twenty-three minutes long. Footnotes Category:Shows on JMN Category:TV Shows Category:Real Life